Rape at First Sight
by Chillybean
Summary: God damn red heads and fangirls, un...
1. Chapter 1

**So, my first lemon right here…. *feeling awkward* It is AU(high school to be exact) and it might or not be awesome. I'd like to believe that it is awesome, but I really have no idea.**

**P.S. I know that Keono and AkatsukiMemberWoofly did a trilogy collab starting with "An Ordinary Day". I actually got inspiration from that story for this one(because of the willing/un-willing rape), but I asked Woofly herself if I could use the idea. **

**She said yes ^-^**

**I give credit to those two 'cause their stories are always amazing and I can't help but be inspired to write my own. **

**Warning: AU, Yaoi, two-shot, almost rape(but sorta not really), goodness ^-^**

**Without further ado! READ!**

* * *

This was not how he wanted his first day to start. Not. At. All.

Rounding the corner and all but diving into the nearest closet, the blonde's bright blue eyes were wide with adrenaline. His pulse pounded against his neck and chest, making him feel dangerously close to passing out. Just outside the heavy wooden door, the 16-year old could hear the sound of angrily pounding feet.

Pressing his back even harder against the door, Deidara's only want was to put as much force against the wood to deter anyone from possibly moving it.

'_God damn fangirls, un! I mean seriously! What the hell is up with them, un? It's not my fault he just randomly **gropes **me in the middle of classes, un!' _

As the sound of stomping feet faded away down the hall, Deidara sighed and slumped to the dusty floor. Resting the back of his head against the door, the blond closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

Feeling his heartbeat come back down to a rhythmic thump, the blond lazily opened his azure eyes to stare blankly at the dark wall across from him. As he thought about why he was even _in _this predicament, Deidara could only grasp the ageless face of one Sasori Akasuna.

His brow creased as images of Sasori's glossy red hair and his half lidded, brown, bedroom-eyes unwillingly invaded his mind. Then, to Deidara's slight un-pleasance, his thoughts slipped down to the red head's face-splitting, yet charismatic, smirk.

When Sasori had first made him sit on his lap, his smirk in place of course, Deidara couldn't help but admire how smooth and un-chapped the 17-year olds' lips were. Before the realization of his current(or non-current depending on how you look at it) position registered, Deidara's only curiosity was feel how soft the other boy's lips _really _were.

'_Hmm. I still do wonder how soft they ar-' _

Baby blue eyes snapped open in shock and slight fear. _'Fuck. I did __**not **__just think that, un! Curse those eyes….' _Groaning to himself, Deidara's head drooped sadly to his curled up knees while his arms fell clumsily to his sides.

Though nobody could see it, Deidara's face was set in a pout as he thought about how he had reacted back in his other classes.

~/~

~ Few Hours Ago

.

His high pony-tail fluttering while he walked, Deidara's face was buried in a school map as he strolled down the crowed hallways. The blond wore a simple gray sweatshirt and a pair of faded jeans.

Previously, Deidara had been mentally congratulating himself on finding his 1st period Science class and he was most certainly ready to throw himself a party for finding his 2nd period Math.

Surprisingly, the students bustling around him completely ignored him and the small junior managed to get to math without getting bowled over by a football senior. Or someone like that.

Looking around the almost empty room, Deidara spotted the female teacher sorting papers at her desk in the far corner. Putting his map away, the blond walked over to the woman.

"Hi there, un!" The woman slowly looked up, un-interest clearly showing in her spectacled gray eyes. Continuing to sort papers even as she looked at him, there were a few minutes of awkward silence. Deidara's bright smile fell into one of slight confusion as he stared into the bored, ashen eyes of his math teacher.

"…And what you want is…?"

The blond's eyebrows sharply rose in surprise and he stuttered out his answer. "U-un… W-well I was j-just wondering where I was to sit." A single brown eyebrow of his math teacher rose in question as she finished sorting. Seeing that the woman was still waiting, Deidara elaborated.

"You know? Because I'm new, un…" A small spark was seen in the woman's eye as she remembered something.

"Oh yes. Dediara Iwa, correct?" Said blond nodded his head enthusiastically, his face set in a smile at the fact of his arrival at the school not having been forgotten or ignored.

"Yes, well." Scanning the room, the teacher pointed to an old, worn-out looking, two-person desk in the far corner across from her own. "You may sit there." Immediately after she said this, her long brown hair slapped Deidara in the face she whipped her head towards her computer screen.

Frowning slightly, the blond tromped over to his new seat and plopped down in the chair.

Only a few seconds later did the bell ring and the class was suddenly filled to the brim with students. Because his math was a mixed grade class, there were several sophomores, juniors(like himself) and seniors loitering about.

Sighing to himself, Deidara relaxed in his chair and pulled out his math journal. Picking up his pencil, the blond began to draw a small, cartoon monster in the margins of his paper. Just as he was about to add the blood-coated teeth, a shadow blocked out the light.

Looking up in curiosity, Deidara came face to face with a pair of half-lidded brown eyes. Yelping quietly, the boy almost hit his head on the wall behind him trying to get away. A soft, deep chuckle reached his ears as Deidara looked up to the porcelain face of - what seemed to be - a senior.

The older boy's skin was fair and unblemished, similar to Deidara's own clear complexion, and it seemed to give the senior a doll-like appearance. Deidara's eyes blinked owlishly in wonder when he saw the shock of red that was the boy's hair. It stood out painfully against his skin, yet it also gave him a fairly attractive look.

As the blond's eyes slipped down to the smirk the other wore, Deidara didn't notice the way that the red head was currently checking him out from head to toe.

Another chuckle was heard and Deidara's eyes snapped up in shock when his chin was grasped. The red head forced the blond to look into his eyes, said red head only using half of his bedroom-eye-flirty-ness.

Deidara could have melted at the heat radiating from the other boy, his own blue eyes lost in the deep orbs of brown.

"So…" Warm, minty breath flittered across his cheeks, making Deidara feel hotter than he already was. "What's a pretty thing like you doing, sitting over here all by her lonesome?"

'_Oh my! He's so hot, un! And the way he talks-' _

As if someone had just dragged their fingernails across a chalkboard, Deidara abruptly pulled out of the boy's hold and he gave the red head his most hateful glare.

"Wait. What did you just say, un?"

The red head looked surprised at the sudden change in attitude, but regained his composure and repeated. "I said, what's a pretty thing like you sitting over here all by herself?"

"Yeah, un. That's what I thought you said." Deidara growled. The red head still looked confused as Deidara turned his head to glare down at his notebook. The senior, his lips scrunching up, sat down roughly in the seat next to the blond and snatched away his paper.

"Hey, un!" Deidara exclaimed. Just giving the poor boy a smirk, the red head introduced himself.

"Name's Sasori Akasuna, brat." The blond just glared defiantly. "Oh, is that anyway to be treating a senior? And one who's your desk mate at that."

Deidara's glare only intensified at the fact and he valiantly tried to get back his math notebook. Sasori held it out of reach of the blond's short arms, making 'tsk' sounds all the way. "Now now, brats need to say please when they want something."

Deidara, being a _virgin_ and all, didn't process the predatory glint in Sasori's eyes as he continued to reach for his papers. Unknown to the poor junior, he was falling deeper and deeper into the senior's trap.

Eventually, Deidara was basically leaning parallel to Sasori's outstretched body. His knees were digging into Sasori's thighs while the blond's chest was resting lightly in Sasori's face. Lost in his own attempts to regain the notebook, Deidara let out an un-manly squeak when he was suddenly flipped and pulled down into Sasori's lap.

A pair of strong arms latched around Deidara's torso like rope, unyielding to the blond's attempts to escape. Trying in vain to unclasp Sasori's hold, Deidara instantly stiffened when he felt a smooth nose travel up his neck to nuzzle the back of his left ear.

"Calm down brat." Sasori purred lowly. Feeling Deidara tense up even more, the red head began to soothingly rub his hands up and down the blond's arms while he started to gently kiss behind the junior's ear.

Because of his virgin status, Deidara was highly sensitive to any acts of intimate affection. He felt his cheeks burning and there was an uncomfortable fire building in his lower abdomen. _'Damnit, un!' _

Sasori continued to kiss Deidara's ear and he eventually graduated to nipping and sucking softly. Deidara with-held a small moan, but Sasori was able to hear the small whimper that played at the back of the blond's throat. The red head chuckled softly.

"Aroused already brat?" Deidara only let out a small gasp as the senior's hand lightly trailed down past his waist. Clenching his eyes shut and dropping his head, Deidara was doing a fairly good job of keeping his whimpers quiet.

By this time, math class was already half way through. The teacher was droning on in the front of the room, unaware of Deidara's awkward predicament. Though the blonde's mind was quickly becoming fogged over, he could faintly sense glares coming from the female occupants in the room.

Ghosting his fingers over the small bulge in the blond's pants, Sasori's face twisted into one of amusement. "So _that's,_" He started, rubbing the tent a little roughly. "why you got all angry." Deidara's hand was swiftly brought up to his mouth to stifle the gasp that was threatening to escape.

_Thank god.' _The red head thought to himself. _'Thought I had gone straight for a second.' _Sasori laughed lightly and switched to rub gently as he began to kiss softly at Deidara's neck.

"W-w-why a-are you d-doing this?" Deidara got out between his light panting. Sasori's movements stopped, but he immediately started again after a few quick seconds.

"Because brat, you're a sexy piece of ass. How could I not?" The senior whispered in his ear, giving the shell a small, playful nip. Deidara shuddered at the slightly pleasurable sensation. That fire in his gut was growing fiercely by the second.

To prevent having to run around school with a hard-on(or a stain), Deidara, hesitant at first, dug his nails sharply into the back of Sasori's hand. The senior gave a small hiss and released the blond. Falling off the older boy's lap, the blond landed haphazardly in his own seat. His hair was still in perfect condition, but there was an obvious red tint to his checks and a slightly noticeable bulged in his pants.

Sasori stared, amused, as Deidara tried to calm down his body. His checks lighten to a slight shade of pink, but the poor blonde's boner didn't seem to recede. The red head couldn't help but lick his lips at how innocent the blond looked.

'_How adorable…' _Sasori thought with a small smile as he watched Deidara's flustered state.

Said blond, sensing that he was being watched, looked up into Sasori's eyes and glared at him with loathing. "Fucking bastard, un!" He growled out.

The senior chuckled and turned to face the front. "Cover yourself up brat."

Even as the bell rang, Deidara was still in his seat with the same angry, confused, and shocked look on his tan face. It wasn't until the teacher kicked his desk did he get up and leave.

Walking through the halls towards his 3rd English class, Deidara's face was contorted into one of serious thought.

'_What the hell! First he's molesting me, and then he just gives up so easily! What gives?' _

'_**You know you loved it.' **_The blonde's inner voice teased him.

Stopping in the middle of the hall, almost making a few people trip over him, Deidara stood with a bright red blush on his face. _'I did not fucking love it, un!' _He internally screamed. Continuing to argue with himself as he walked, the blond failed to notice the group of girls that were right in his path.

There was a small shriek as one of the girls fell over, her short pencil skirt and ridiculously short tank top ridding up and showing her flat stomach. Deidara was stunned for a few seconds before he started to spew apologies. Reaching out with his hand to help the fallen pinkette, the blond was surprised when his hand was knocked away.

"Watch where you're going fag!" The girl yelled, wiping imaginary dust of her skirt.

Deidara's once guilty eyes flooded with rage. He was _not_ going to take shit from some bitch. "Hey, un! At least I apologized you ungrateful slut!"

The girl's cronies stared at Deidara with anger and the pinkette started to fume. "Why you little-"

"Sakura! Wait!"

Looking towards the back of the group, there stood a smaller blonde with blue eyes. She was studying Deidara with a thoughtful look on her. She also had a similar hairstyle to the blonde's…

Suddenly she burst out. "You're that new kid from math class! The one who sits next to Danna!"

'_What the hell? Danna?' _Deidara just looked at the blonde like she was crazy. That is, until it registered who he sat next to in math. Eyes widening, Deidara glared at the girl.

"You mean that fucking pervert Sasori, un? He's such an asshole!"

Cue collective gasp.

"What are you talking about? He's gorgeous!"

"He's so dreamy…"

"His hair is like the fire that burns in my soul!"

"His eyes are like staring into twin pool of sweet, sweet chocolate…"

"He's my future husband!"

Deidara growled. _'Great. Some fucking fangirls, un' _

"Listen, I don't have time for this. Now if you'll excuse me."

Making an attempt to move around the swooning group of girls, Deidara was stopped by the same pinkette – Sakura was it? - he had accidently knocked over. "Wait a sec! I was told that you were consenting to do…._things _with Sasori-danna. Ino told me so!" Sakura accused, motioning towards the smaller blonde.

"I did not consent, un! That bastard forced me." Deidara retorted.

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" She screeched. "Just a warning blondie, if you ever try to steal away _my _Sasori-danna, I'll tear you to shreds."

With that said, the posse strutted off, leaving Deidara in shock. Groaning loudly to himself – and in a slightly whiney tone – the blond stomped off towards his English class.

Growling to himself about 'red-headed bastards who sexually assault you' and 'crazy-ass fangirls', Deidara slumped into the nearest empty seat. The girl who was already seated there looked at the blond with slight concern. As Deidara continued to argue with himself, the girl finally decided to tap his shoulder.

Deidara was interrupted - rudely in his mind - by a hesitant tap on his right side and he turned to glare at the imposer of his inner ranting. The blond looked over to see a beautiful, navy blue haired girl. Her eyes were deep amber and she had a labret under her lip.

Slightly taken about at the girl's punk style looks, Deidara didn't catch her question.

"What, un?"

The girl giggled quietly. "I said, are you alright?"

Deidara just sighed. "I guess…"

The blue haired girl hummed. "Well, my name is Konan and I'm slightly interested in what's made such a handsome blond such as yourself so glum."

Deidara picked up on how the girl realized he was a 'he', but he couldn't bring himself to say anything about it. Sighing once more, Deidara told Konan about how his math class went – leaving out the more sinful occurrences that is. By the time he was done, Konan was in a full-blown laughing fit.

Deidara tried to glare, but all that came out of it was a pout. Wiping away a few stray tears and clearing her throat, Konan decided to give Deidara a little advice.

"Well, I personally know Sasori and I can tell you right now that he may seem like a player, but he really isn't." The blond just gave her an incredulous look.

"No really! On the inside, he's actually kind of a germa-phob and doesn't like to have sex all that often."

"But that makes no sense, un! Just half an hour ago he was trying to sex me with his clothes on, un!" Konan ducked to avoid to involuntary hit to the head by Deidara's arm. Laughing at the boy's exaggeration, Konan continued.

"Trust me sweetie. Sasori isn't really that bad a guy once you get to know him. He's a pervert, yes. But a man-whore? Not at all. He just likes the way you look." Looking around quickly, Konan leaned in to whisper something.

"He may seem like a complete player sometimes, but that's only 'cause he's gay and hasn't gotten a good lay in a _long _while."

Turning to face the front when the teacher walked in, Konan left Deidara to his thoughts.

'_WHAT! So that bastard's just using me, un?'_ Giving Konan one last look, Deidara growled before also turning to the front.

'_Fucking bastard, un…' _

Even if it didn't really register, Deidara did feel some sadness knowing that Sasori only wanted him for his body.

**.**

4th period Geography had just ended and Deidara was heading to his last class before lunch. He had yet to see Sasori again, but the blond couldn't be bothered right now.

He was going to art class.

Practically skipping down the hall, Deidara pranced into the art room and was immediately stunned at how bright the room was compared to the rest of the school. Various paintings and clay sculptures littered the shelves and the far wall behind the teacher's desk was a full-color mural. Down in the bottom right corner, Deidara could make out quite a few names messily scribbled in black sharpie.

Still glancing around while he walked to the teacher's desk in the back, Deidara ended up bumping into the side of one of the various tables. Hearing the clatter of metal on the cement floor, Deidara nearly fell to his knees in an attempt to hide the terrible blush that had appeared on his face.

'_Damn, un! That's the second time today I wasn't watching where I was going…'_

While he crawled around under the table looking for whatever had dropped, Deidara faintly registered the sound of a stool scrapping the ground and the sight of faded blue sneakers out of his peripheral vision.

Casting that aside, Deidara had finally found what he was looking for.

It was a carving knife.

The blade had fallen on the other side of the table's single leg and Deidara had to arch his back towards the ground slightly in his efforts to retrieve it.

Without warning, Deidara gave a small yell as an arm wrapped around his waist and his bottom was set backwards and into someone's hips. Feeling a small _something_ pressed against his backside, the feeble blond stated to freak.

Hitting his head multiple times in his trials to get away, Deidara was gently pulled out from under the table and onto a familiar lap.

Deidara struggled even more when that same minty breath fanned across his neck and a pair of smooth lips kissed his ear.

"What a great way to greet me brat." Sasori murmured.

"What," Deidara started while struggling. "are you talking about, un! I was just getting something from under the table!"

"How sweet. Already picking things for your new boyfriend?" Sasori said with an amused smirk on his perfect face. Deidara glared into space as Sasori started to nuzzle the back of his neck.

In some ways, the senior's actions could be considered affectionate.

Deidara turned to give the red headed senior a hateful stare, but it was cut short when the blond spotted the familiar pink hair of Sakura. The girl was currently sitting in the far back next to Ino, her eyes red as she glared.

'_Stupid fangirls…' _Sighing, Deidara figured he should do something. Wanting to discourage anything between him and Sasori as much as possible, the blond took a deep breath.

And screamed.

"OH MY GOD, UN! Rape! Rape! I **need** a rape whistle somebody, un! This sick pervert is _sexually harassing _me!"

Flailing about like a mad-man, Deidara 'accidently' elbowed Sasori in the stomach. Sasori's eyes bugged out slightly and he let Deidara go. Fleeing from the senior's grasp, the blond launched himself across the room towards an empty desk in the front.

In a flash, the art teacher appeared and started reprimanding Sasori for what he'd done. "Goodness Akasuna! You've never done anything like this before! Go to the principal's office this instant young man!" The elderly woman scolded.

Deidara peaked over the edge of the table just in time to see Sasori, with a slightly disturbed look on his face, hurriedly shoved out the door by a wrinkled old lady. Giving a sigh of relief, the blond looked over to Sakura to see if he was in the clear. Instead of what he expected – which was for Sakura to be happy with the lack of intimacy between the blond and the red head – Deidara saw that Sakura was glaring even _harder _at him.

'_What the hell know, un?' _Glancing around for no discernible reason, Deidara crept over to where the two girls were sitting.

"Ok why, in God's name, are you glaring at me now?"

The pinkette and blonde each gave appalled faces. "How could I not! You got Sasori-danna sent to the principal's office you little dipshit!" Sakura screeched. Deidara clasped his hands over his ears at the banshee-like sound, praying that his hearing was still intact.

"So, un? At least he's not touching me like _you _wanted!"

Ino scoffed. "Just you wait. At lunch when all the fangirls are assembled, you're gonna get it!" Deidara just faked a scared expression in return.

"Oh! I'm so scared, un!" Rolling his eyes, the blond stalked off to his seat in the front. Plopping down on his own multi-colored stool, Deidara glared down at the table. _'Fucking girls, un! They are so hard to please…'_

Scowling down at his hands, Deidara's thoughts then shifted to Sasori.

'_And damn that senior, un! Damn him and his wandering hands and his stupid smirk...that is sorta sexy...and his bedroom eyes...and that talented tongue with those smooth, pale lips-' _

Mentally slapping himself, Deidara slammed his hands on the table in an act of defiance. Everyone snapped their attention to him and the blond flushed in embarrassment. Sinking into his seat, Deidara started to nervously twiddle his thumbs.

As the teacher clapped her hands to gain attention, the blond seemed to momentarily forget about his problems in favor of learning about what they were going to do today.

Listening intently, Deidara heard that they would be working on profiles. Each student was required to get a partner and attempt to draw the other person. Looking around the room, only then did Deidara realize that he didn't have a partner.

Hesitantly raising his hand, Deidara drew the attention of the teacher and she calming strode over to him. "Yes dear?" She asked sweetly.

"Un…I don't have a partner." Deidara explained, looking quite sheepish. The teacher scanned the room, a bewildered expression on her face.

"Oh… Well, why don't you just try drawing a face that comes to mind. Is that ok?" Nodding, the junior pulled out a freshly sharpened pencil and set to work.

He first started with sketching the outline of a face. After adding slightly defined cheekbones and a cute little button nose, Deidara then set to work on the eyes and lips.

As the boy continued to work, he couldn't help but think more about Sasori. His mind wondered as the scratching sound of pencils on paper soothed him. His thoughts were drawn back to 2nd period math when Sasori had first held him in his arms.

Deidara blushed as he remembered what the red headed senior had done to him and - despite what he wanted to feel – how much he enjoyed it.

'_**Fucking told 'ya so blondie.' **_

Blinking owlishly, the blond started to talk to himself quietly. "I did not like it, un…." His efforts to convince himself were in vain.

Deciding to check on how his absentminded drawing was going, Deidara was mortified – to say the least – when he came face to pencil-face with none other than Sasori Akasuna.

The poor blond was in frozen in shock, just sitting there staring in disturbance and utter virgin-embarrassment. Giving a small, angry scream, Deidara snatched the paper off the table and began to furiously rip the face apart. Pieces of paper flew everywhere as the blond went through his small mental breakdown.

Exhaling loudly with a small sweat on his forehead, Deidara dropped his head with a clump on the table. Paper fell around him and his shoulders sagged as the blond exhaled.

'_Damnit, un…'_

For the remainder of the class period, the flecks of paper lay in a mess on the desk as Deidara thought about what he should do. In the end, one thing was clear.

He liked what Sasori did, but hated what he didn't.

**.**

Lunch had just started and Deidara was walking towards a table, his tray full of food. Though the canteen food wasn't the best, the blond was starving. Taking a seat at an empty table in a corner, Deidara picking up his fork and started to chow down.

He managed to get through his mac & cheese and his jello cup before he was rudely interrupted. Just as Deidara was biting into his apple, a palm slammed down on the table, causing his tray to jump.

Almost choking on his apple bit, Deidara looked up in slight anger. His anger grew into frustration when he met the steely jade eyes of Sakura. The blond was just about to yell at her, but his eyes caught sight of at least 20 other girls glowering at him from behind the pinkette.

Skillfully concealing his nervous gulp, Deidara scowled at the girl in from of him. "And how may I help you?" The blond said, sarcasm dripping from his every word.

Glaring fiercely, Sakura thrust a figure into the blonde's face. "You can help us by staying still while we beat you to a bloody pulp!"

And with no warning at all, the pinkette launched her body at the blond.

Eyes widening in disbelief, Deidara flung his body to the left to avoid the girl. Landing on the tile floor with a small thump, the blond boy sprang to his feet when he heard Sakura's banshee scream.

"GET HIM!"

With a thunderous battle cry that would put Spartans to shame, the 20-some-odd other girls screeched and went to dog pile Deidara.

With his own small scream, Deidara barely had enough time to get away. Dashing out the lunchroom doors, the blond wiped away a small trickle of blood from his cheek. _'Those are some damn sharp nails, un!'_

Spiriting down the halls like his life depended on it(Cause let's face it. It kinds does depend on it), Deidara was bowling over person after person in his attempts to escape. Skipping steps as he ran up the stairs, the blonde's main goal was to get to the boy's locker rooms on the second floor.

Sadly, he nearly burst into tears when he saw the five fangirls guarding his only escape route. Groaning, Deidara turned on his heels and ran down the nearest hallway. Behind him, the blond could hear the ominous clacking of heels on the floor. The spine-tingling sound seemed to haunt him like laughter and Deidara picked up the pace.

Rounding the corner, the blond leapt into the nearest closet.

~/~

And that was how his first day had gone.

Sighing to himself, Deidara snapped out of his stupor. The whole fiasco with running away from fangirls had cut into his 6th period P.E. Seeing as how he just ran for what seemed like miles, Deidara figured he was alright with skipping this time. Besides, it was his last class of the day.

The junior didn't really care about how bad this would look for his first day of school anyway.

Grunting, Deidara got up and slowly opened the heavy wooden door. Peaking out like a child from behind a corner, the blond kept his eyes peeled for any flash of pink hair. Seeing none, the boy slipped out from inside his hideaway and silently jogged down the hall towards the school entrance.

Crawling army-style across the carpeted floor, Deidara made it past the office windows and out the door without anyone noticing him.

The second he got outside, the blond spirited down the sidewalk towards the short stone walls surrounding his school. Just as he was about to cross the threshold though, he screamed in fear and surprise when a pair of arms pulled him roughly around the corner and up against the wall.

Deidara went slightly cross-eyed when his head banged against the rock, but through his bleary vision the boy could see the face of Sasori.

The blond gasped lightly when a pair of soft lips ghosted over his own. His head spinning even more, Deidara whimpered in shock when a small pink tongue brushed his parted mouth.

"S-S- Sasori, u-un?" The blond asked, uncertain of why the senior was here, pinning him against the wall. Said red head hummed in acknowledgment as he continued to lightly brush Deidara's lips with his own.

Swiftly pecking the blonde's mouth, Sasori pulled away, but he still kept Deidara pinned to the wall by his shoulders. "Hello beautiful." The red head said with a half-smile/half-smirk. Deidara blushed at Sasori's sexy face and he looked down in embarrassment.

Chuckling at the blonde's expense, Sasori gently stroked the younger boy's cheek. "You seem less. . . . .stubborn than last time we were together brat." The senior said softly. Realizing how he was acting, Deidara pouted and glared up at the senior.

The blush on his face ruined the effect though.

"That's more like it." Smirking, Sasori's grip on the boy's shoulders tightened and he crashed his lips against the blonde's.

Gasping in surprise, Deidara accidently opened his mouth. Darting in like a ninja, Sasori's tongue entered his mouth and began to lick around the cavern skillfully. Moaning softly, Deidara felt his knees go weak. Luckily, the red head was still pinning him against the wall with his own body.

Sensing that he would pass out from lack of oxygen soon, Deidara roughly shoved Sasori off of him. The red head stepped away slightly as he watched the blond take deep, over-exaggerated gulps of air.

Regaining his breath, Deidara turned to glare at Sasori – a small blush dusting his cheeks.

"Bastard, un!" He screeched. Darting forward again, the senior gently pressed his lips against Deidara's in a slightly chaste kiss. As soon as it was issued, Sasori pulled away. "Hush now brat. Wouldn't want to alert the media now would we." The red head said with a wink.

Grunting quietly, Deidara crossed his arms and glared at the ground. A few slow seconds went by until the blond suddenly asked:

"Why do your fangirls call you danna?"

Sasori's eyes widened. "They call me danna?" He asked in slight repulsion. "Good lord that's disgusting…" The red head shivered and cringed. Then, an odd light came to the senior's eyes.

"But," Sasori leaned in until his breath fanned across Deidara's parted lips, a smirk on his own.

"I would find it quite kinky if you were moaning it for me."

Eye growing, the blond growled ferociously and raised his hand in an attempt to slap the senior. Thinking quick, Sasori grabbed Deidara's arms and twisted them so that the junior's back was facing him.

"Hey, un! What gives?"

Scowling slightly, Sasori responded. "You tried to slap me brat…" Groaning to himself, Deidara struggled even harder to escape the senior's hold.

His frown deepening, the red head pressed the blonde's body, face first, up against the rock wall. Running his tongue lazily along Deidara's right ear, Sasori whispered.

"You need to be taught a lesson."

Shivering at the not-so-subtle innuendo in the senior's words, Deidara began to frantically kick around. Smiling in a sinister way, Sasori lifted his finger and swiftly jabbed them in Deidara's neck.

Everything went black for the poor blond.

* * *

**So, I was planning on making this a one-shot, but then I looked at my ridiculous word count. Last time I check, it was at about 8,000. So, I split the story in half. Sorry 'bout that ^-^' **

**I do already have half of the lemon finished, so I need you guys to tell me if you want to read it or not. **

**Please review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Author's Note**

**Thanks to Herzensmelodie, DeidaraLittleMonster, dark-spirited Bakura, MagdalenaCS, DeeaE, Evee-Loves-You, and KAZ IZ AWEZOME for favorite-ing the story. **

**Thanks to OnyxNoches, Orange-Kitty-Kai, MagdalenaCS, and KAZ IZ AWEZOME for story alerting. **

**Thanks to Rose of Doom(I _love _this chick), Orange-Kitty-Kai, Akatsuki-kitten1, MagdalenaCS, and DeeaE for reviewing!**

**And special thankies to MagdalenaCS for author alerting ^-^**

**Lemon~**

* * *

.

A few hours later, blue eyes fluttered open and a small, groaning whimper escaped petal soft lips.

Deidara's vision was hazy as the boy slowly clenched and unclenched his muscles, in a way stretching them out. Smacking his lips together, the blond started to wet his mouth as he willed his headache to recede.

His mind becoming clearer, the first thing the blond recognized was the soft, comfortable feeling of a bed and pillows. Uncertainly looking around, Deidara confirmed the he was, in fact, lying on a bed. Though, what scared him was the unfamiliar bedroom he was in.

That and the silky ribbons that bound his hands above his head and to the headboard.

Deidara, though a little freaked out, was relieved to find that his clothing was still intact and that he was free to move his legs. Relaxing slightly, the blond studied his current prison.

His was lying on a queen sized bed that rested in the very center-and-back of a dark purple painted room. The walls were covered in various band posters and in a far corner to Deidara's right, the entire crevice was covered in various pencil sketches. An almost-inconceivable desk rested in the corner, it's entire being mused with papers and the like.

Directly in front of the bed was a single dark brown, wooden door – no doubt leading out into the main hallway. To the left of the door was an unkempt wardrobe. The drawers were spewing t-shirts, jeans, and – much to Deidara's embarrassment – many pairs of boxers.

On the wall to Deidara's left, there was another brown door. It was slightly cracked and the blond caught sight of a toilet and shower curtain. Craning his neck in a slightly uncomfortable fashion, Deidara was able to see dark red carpet on the floor which eventually transferred to pristine white tiles for the bathroom.

Suddenly, the sound of feet coming down the hall snapped Deidara from his observations. Flattening himself on the bed, the blond felt his heart beat faster and faster the closer the footsteps came. The blond gulped and a small sweat broke out on his forehead.

Then, the door slammed open and Deidara jumped in slight fear.

His eyes wide, the blond peered over his chest and through his slightly parted feet to see the figure of Sasori standing in the door way. The red head smirked when he saw that Deidara was awake.

Calmly striding into the room, Sasori held a small bag in one hand and a ceramic cup in the other. Gently setting the bag next to the bed, Sasori sat next to Deidara's stomach while smirking down at the defenseless blond.

"Thirsty?" The red head asked. Despite that he was, Deidara rapidly shook his head back and forth. He didn't know what was in that cup! It could have been a type of aphrodisiac for all he knew.

Raising a knowing eyebrow, Sasori's smirk widened when the blond licked his lips. "…You're mouth is dry." The senior stated with amusement. Deidara just folded his lips inward, failing in trying to seem inconspicuous as he moistened his lips.

"You know, if you don't want to drink anything I can always wet your mouth for you." Sasori said with a wink. Blushing, Deidara squeaked. "I-I'll t-take the cup!"

Chuckling, the senior picked up the cup and brought it over to Deidara's mouth. "Swallow brat." Deidara spluttered for a few seconds, but he eventually relaxed and gulped down as much liquid –which happened to water - as he could.

Sasori sent the empty cup down on the bedside table, his lustful brown eyes turning back to the blond tied down to his bed.

"So…about that lesson." Leaning down, Sasori succulently licked Deidara's cheek. The blond squirmed and blushed, he arms tugging helplessly at the headboard. "Ah…u-u-nnn~ I-I'm ok." The blond moaned lightly.

Sasori dragged his tongue and teeth down Deidara's neck, just getting the blond warmed up. "Don't worry. You listen and answer. I'll do all the work." The red head purred.

By now, a deep blush had spread across the blonde's cheeks and the junior was panting lightly. Smirking against the blonde's neck, Sasori shifted so that he knees were resting on either side of Deidara's shaking hips and legs.

Azure eyes widening, Deidara let out a small scream of bliss when Sasori slammed his hips down against the blonde's. The blonde's sharp nails dug into the palm of his hand. His head spinning from the sudden stab of pleasure, Deidara began groaning a little louder when Sasori started to circle his crotch over the blonde's.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Deidara's eye fluttered open in a slight haze, but he still had enough sense to glare at the red head. "No, un!" The blond yelled defiantly, having only slight problems retraining his gasps.

'_Damn you virginity, un!' _The blond thought with disdain.

His face now expressionless, Sasori arched an eyebrow. "Really now? Well then," Reaching towards the blonde's shirt, the senior torn right through the fabric with a flick of his wrist.

"I'll have to make sure that you like what I'm doing. Wouldn't want you falling asleep in the middle of the lesson now would we?"

Deidara was now laying topless on the senior's bed, Sasori's body hovering over his own with a look of pure, hormonal lust in his brown eyes. Leaning down, Sasori's tongue gently swiped across Deidara's left nipple.

Gasping, Deidara started to pant as the red head lifted his other hand to roughly rub and twist at the other bud. Yelling slightly when Sasori started to suck harshly, Deidara's hips unconsciously jumped from the bed and up against Sasori's.

Stopping his ministrations, the senior stared down at Deidara with a twinkle in his eye.

"If you wanted some attention down there, you could've just asked."

Deidara's eyes widened in fear and uncertainty when Sasori started to glide down his body. Leaving the blonde's nipples perk and rosy-red, the red head's mouth and finger began to busy themselves by tracing senseless patterns on the younger boy's ticklish sides. Gasping and giggling at the same time, Deidara was having a small probable breathing correctly.

"P-p-pleas-se s-stop, un." The blond whined.

Paying him no heed, Sasori's pale hands gripped on the blonde's prominent hips bones as he placed wet, open-mouthed kisses about Deidara's lower stomach and bellybutton. Deidara's baby-blue eyes were closed in a mix of pleasure and fear and his mouth lay open, letting out all his sweet moans.

"AHH~ S-S-Sasori, un! Please s-stop!" Said red head just smirked in satisfaction.

As his tongue came closer and closer to its target, slender fingers began to slowly unbutton the blonde's jeans. Roughly pulling the fabric down – but keeping the boxers - and tossing it away, Sasori was greeted by milky white legs that were as smooth as silk.

Nuzzling Deidara's stomach lightly, Sasori sat up – his knees now under the blonde's bent, shaking legs. Sitting back on his heels, the senior allowed one hand to caress Deidara's inner thigh while the other gently stroked the blond through his black boxers.

"Feeling good yet brat?" He asked with a smirk. The blond didn't respond, but instead moaned louder at the senior's fleeting touches.

Deidara's erection was already distinguishable by now and Sasori took great pleasure in gently running his long nails from base to tip, listening to Deidara whine and scream.

"NO! Sasori! P-please s-stop it, un!"

Looking up at his prey, Sasori felt his own semi-erect cock twitch with desire at the face of his blond. Having enough, the red head stripped himself. Now naked with a full hard-on, the senior shifted so that he was sitting on the blonde's chest, his cock in the blonde's face.

"Open those eyes brat."

Deidara obeyed and was immediately greeted by the tip of Sasori's dick. Gazing at it in slight fear, the blond felt the red head rock his hips slightly. "I'm guessing you know what to do." The senior said.

Giving the red head a scared look – which was returned with another rocking of hips – Deidara hesitantly craning his neck and licked the head. Still glancing at Sasori unsurely, the red head rolled his eyes and reached behind him to pull away the blonde's own boxers. Gasping at the rush of cold air, Sasori took the chance to shove only half of his cock in the blonde's mouth.

Squeaking, Deidara flushed, but he did begin to suck and lick experimentally. Gently pressing against the tip with his tongue, the blond was rewarded with several lustful moans from the boy on top of him. Feeling Sasori's nails dig into his thighs from his pleasure high, Deidara began to take more of the member in while sucking even harder.

"Ah! Dei… Mmm~" Letting out something akin to a purr, Sasori started to lightly circle the tip of the blonde's cock. Moaning loudly around the meat in his mouth, causing lovely vibrations for the red head, Deidara stared up at Sasori in curiosity.

"G-good boys g-get rewards." The senior panted, a small drop of sweat running down the center of his chest.

Deidara moaned even louder when Sasori began to pinch the tip of his already dripping and rock-hard cock. Lost in his own frenzy of lust, the blond began to suck harder on the dick in his mouth. Sasori groaned in pleasure, his release approaching at lightning speed.

"Dei~ S-stop for a second." Obeying, the blond pulled away with one last nip to the head.

As both boys caught their breath, it suddenly dawned on Deidara what he'd just done. Blushing furiously, the blond bowed his head in self-shame. He felt Sasori move from on top of his chest and the red head settled his naked self parallel to the blonde's own.

Seeing that his little pet had his head down, in what appeared to be confusion and sadness, Sasori brushed the blonde's hair with his fingers while softly kissing him on the forehead.

"Don't worry about it." He whispered soothingly. "Once we really get started, you'll discard your pride in favor of what I give you."

Deidara snapped his head up at him, glaring with all his might. "Never, un! I will never give in to you!" The blond all but screamed. Flinching at the loud noise, Sasori's once lustful face darkened slightly to one of annoyance.

"Suit yourself."

Reaching over the side of the bed, Deidara's eyes watching him the entire time, Sasori reached into the bag by the bed table. Rummaging around slightly, the red head let out a small 'ah ha' and pulled out a small vial. Swirling the glass holder slightly, Deidara saw the light glint off the clear-ish blue liquid inside.

Glaring back at Sasori, but with a little fear, Deidara was greeted by the site of a sadistic smirk. "Let's get started then."

The blond tried one last time to scream, but his mouth was swiftly covered with Sasori's. Gasping in shock and squirming in fear, Deidara's eyes began to leak small tears when he felt an unknown liquid trickle down his throat.

The senior's tongue was rubbing up against Deidara's gums, teeth, roof of his mouth, everywhere. As the thin, mysterious liquid settled in his stomach, the blond felt himself grow slightly lightheaded as his dick hardened almost painfully.

Feeling Sasori removed himself from the blonde's person, Deidara let out an unintentional whine at the loose of contact. Shifting his head to stare down with half-lidded eyes, Deidara unexpectedly threw his head back and screamed.

Feeling that devious tongue licking his needy cock had sent the blond over the edge. Deidara reached his peak, coming hard and with a long, drawn-out screaming moan which caused Sasori to cringe slightly. But, what would you expect from his first time reaching an orgasm?

His back dropping back down on the bed, Deidara panted hard. His golden hair was dark around his hairline from sweat and his azure eyes were closed in exhaust. Though the blond was physically tired, his mind didn't seem to think that Deidara was done just yet.

Opening his eyes in confusion, the blond stared down and was greeted by the sight of his erect cock.

"W-w-what-t did y-you do, un!" Deidara's words came out in a whining pant as Sasori began to idly tease his member.

"Oh, nothing really." The senior said with a small, devilish smile. "It was just a small concoction my grandma made for sperm-donor patients back at the hospital." (1)

Leaning over into the bag again – while still fondling the blond – Sasori reached into the bag and pulled out a small bottle of lube. Deidara glanced at the bottle in slight confusion.

'_I always thought that most people just used saliva instead, un…' _Thinking back, it suddenly struck the blond what Konan had said back at school

"…_**he's kind of a germa-phob..." **_

'_Hmm, I guess she wasn't lying…' _Deidara snapped out of his thoughts when the hand on his member started to stroke him even rougher. His hips jumped off of the bed in a vain attempt to create more friction as the blond moaned and withered in pleasure. It was only when the first wave of agony in his ass come did the Deidara let out a scream of pain.

'_What the hell, un! What __**is **__that!' _Small tears formed in blue eyes and Deidara whimpered when the slick finger was removed then thrust back in again. The hand on his cock moved to rub gently at his cheek, as means to calm his nerves.

"Relax Dei. You're only making it worse." Sasori murmured in the blonde's ear. Deidara's only response was to wail when a _second _finger probed his slightly unprepared entrance.

On Sasori's side, the red head was having slight difficultly not taking the blond right there. _'Oh God. He's so tight!' _The senior groaned internally and started to spread apart his fingers. He heard the blond below him whimper once again, but paid him no heed and widened the junior's bottom even more.

Eventually, Sasori added a third and fourth finger respectively. Looking down at his own member, the red head thought it best to at least allow Deidara to feel something akin to the size of the real thing.

By now, said blond had mostly gotten used to the weird feeling. Deidara's hormones were racing and the blond didn't even realize that he was thrusting down on Sasori's fingers. Abruptly, the blonde's eyes widened and he let out a shrill scream.

His own brown eyes deep, Sasori smirked and teasingly rubbed the small nub inside the blond. The action sent Deidara moaning and made him turn as red as a tomato. Chuckling – but inwardly sighing in relief – Sasori removed his fingers. Deidara whined in need as a response, but immediately quieted when something big and smooth was roughly pressed against his entrance.

"Ready to discard your pride brat?"

Without giving Deidara time to counter, Sasori thrust in all the way to the hilt. The blond screamed and closed his eyes in pain, fresh blobs of tears streaming down his flushed cheeks. For the red head, all he felt was the intense heat and the vice-grip on his cock. Sasori's red hair brushed Deidara's sweet-coated chest as the senior leaned his head down as a way to control himself. "Hot damn…"Sasori moaned quietly.

When Deidara's screams died down to small whimpers, Sasori took the un-said go and started to shallowly thrust. The blond below him let out small moans and whines at the pain, but he hesitantly started to shift downwards. Smirking down at the boy, Sasori started to plunge even farther and at faster rate.

The once painful whines had morphed into full-out screams of bliss when the red head started to strike the junior's prostate.

Staring down at the blond beneath him, Sasori grinned cockily. "Hey brat."

Deidara didn't seem to hear him and over his own piercing moans. Scowling, Sasori leaned down and roughly tugged in the blonde's ear with his teeth. Yelping slightly, azure eyes slowly opened to become half-lidded.

"Sasori, un~ A-a-ahh! W-what-t is it, unnn~?" The blond moaned huskily. Smirking, the senior lowered his forehead to rest against Deidara's, his still-minty breath ghosting across the blond's pink lips.

"Call me Danna."

Deidara's world seemed to momentarily freeze. "W-what, un?"

Sasori sharply stabbed the blonde's sweet spot, causing a deep, throaty groan to escape the blond. "You heard me brat." The red head growled lowly. Even through his lust-clouded mind, Deidara did register what 'Danna' meant. Gathering his wits, the blond glared up in defiance.

"No, un."

All movement stopped and Deidara just managed to quiet his groan of protest. Sasori's brown eyes darkened slightly as he stared down – a little confused – at the blond. _'Is the aphrodisiac wearing off already? That was my only bottle…'_

Having no choice but to persuade the stubborn junior – as the red head _really _wanted to be called such a dominating name – Sasori reached down and roughly tweaked Deidara's nipples. Sensually kissing and nipping at the blonde's neck, Deidara was sent into a fit whimper and moans.

"You sure brat? You know I can give you more than this." To exaggerate his point, Sasori gently thrust into the blond, just to remind him what had happened only a few seconds ago.

Deidara groaned at the weak friction, wanting more, but his one remaining sliver of pride prevented him from giving in. "N-never, un- AHH!"

Deidara's hips basically leapt off the bed when Sasori began to roughly stroke the blond. As soon as it started, Sasori's rough treatment turned into teasing gestures. Deidara's half-lidded eyes just glared up at the smirking senior with annoyance.

"Come on Dei. You _know _you're just dying to have my cock ram into you." Sasori's hair brushed the blonde's blushing cheeks as his continued.

"Over and _over _again." At the third word, the red head gave his hardest thrust that evening and Deidara let out a shrill scream of pleasure, the blonde's fingers almost ripping his bindings apart. Sasori left the blond whimpering, just leisurely kissing the junior's neck. '_Damn…The blond better hurry up. I'm getting impatient with all this waiting.'_

Then, to Sasori's immense happiness, Deidara made a sound similar to a grumble of defeat. The red head smiled. "I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that."

Looking down, the senior saw an angry pout on the brat's face. Deidara's lustful eyes glanced up for a second, but he immediately shadowed his face with his hair when he noticed Sasori staring at him. Deidara grumbled incoherently once more.

"Little louder and clearer if you please." Sasori almost laughed at the annoyed huff from the blond, but his command was obeyed.

"I said, I will."

"Will what?" The blond noticeably gulped as his hands gripped the ribbon tying him to the bed.

"I will call you. . . . Danna."

As soon as the name left his lips, Sasori slammed his hips forward as hard as could. Deidara's legs and arms shook with pleasure as the red head continued at a merciless pace. "Now, was that so hard?" The red head purred in the blonde's ear. Deidara shock his head 'no' – his blond hair flying - as he repeatedly screamed when his prostate was hit.

"Danna! There, un~" Sasori felt his pride swell at the blonde's lovely moans. Driving forward even harder, the red head lost himself in his own world of bliss.

Deidara, sensing that the senior's pace was becoming slightly uneven, wrapped his legs around Sasori's waist in an effort to help. The two eventually fell into a fast, thumping rhythm, the sound of skin on skin only adding to their heightening pleasure.

In no time, the blond could only mewl and scream as he felt his release coming fast. Sasori felt Deidara's already tight muscles clench even harder and he let out a growling moan. "Fuck…Dei~"

"D-Danna! I'm c-close, unn~ Please…ahhh…H-harder!" Groaning at hearing the blond beg, the red head rewarded the blonde's plead.

Deidara could feel the coil in his stomach about to break and Sasori felt the intense heat around his member start to reach smoldering levels. Abruptly, Deidara let a long, acute scream, his cum splattering the senior's chest as his eyes rolled back slightly.

Feeling the taut muscles around him clench even more, Sasori let out his grunt of pleasure as he released inside Deidara. Continuing to thrust lazily to ride out his own ecstasy high, Sasori slowly opened his eyes to stare down at the boy beneath him.

Deidara lay flushed and panting, his eyes closed in child-like sleepiness as his bound arms slumped down towards the bed. Lifting a slightly shaking arm, Sasori reached up and swiftly untied the blonde's hands. Both boys then feel to the bed in a sweating, gasping tangle of limbs.

Pulling out of Deidara with a grunt, Sasori flopped to the side and pulled the blond to his chest. Though, he was downhearted when he noticed that Deidara did not choose to cuddle up to him like he wanted. Looking down, Sasori met sad blue eyes.

The red head was surprised. _'It wasn't that terrible was it? Did I hurt him badly?' _Sasori had thought that he had prepared the blond fairly well for his horny state, but maybe it wasn't enough?

Hesitantly lifting a hand, the senior rested his palm on Deidara's head and began to stroke his silken hair.

"A-Are you ok?"

Deidara looked up and gave a small nod - though sadness lurked in his eyes. Feeling a small pang of guilt, Sasori gently rubbed the blonde's cheek. "Please tell me."

The petite junior stared up into brown eyes, searching for any sign of mockery or malice. He found none.

"It's just that….I-I wasn't all that ready for this." Deidara looked down in remorse. "I wish that we could have gotten to at least know each other better or something. You didn't even give me a chance."

There were a few, drawn-out minutes of silence.

"I'm...sorry." The last part was mumbled.

Deidara's looked up into the guilty eyes of Sasori. Sighing, the blond just rested his head against the red head bare chest. "It's fine. Can't doing anything about it now." Then, Deidara just feel asleep from his exhaustion. Even as the junior's breathing evened-out, Sasori maintained a regretful look as he stared at the blond beauty.

Letting out a small huff, the red head also settled down and drifted off.

'_Somehow, I'm going to make it up to you.'_

_._

* * *

**Dudes, I got tingles when writing this O.O That was my shame being sucked out my body by the perverted old man with a risqué-ly carved cane. **

**I WOULD VERY MUCH APPRECIATE FEEDBACK! To me, this lemon felt long and a little awkward at times. I really want some advice on how to fix that, so constructive criticism please!**

**I hope you liked it ^-^**

**(1): I really have no idea if this is how it goes, but whatever *shrug* **


End file.
